


If you only knew

by Lucy_1991



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Borderline Personality Disorder, Bottom Bruce, Dark Character, Evil Laughter, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_1991/pseuds/Lucy_1991
Summary: So rn I'm obsessed with the Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne ship. This started out as a fluffy first-time fic, but has a dark turn at the end.Can be read as a stand-alone story or a kind-of a prelude for my fic "Mark you".Also, this is an alternative version of the scene where Jeremiah shows Bruce that energy-bomb-thingy and Bruce is totally amazed. They also don't get interrupted by Alfred...."What do you want, Bruce?" Jeremiah asked, his left hand moving down the boy's side and making it's way down his leg, stopping on his inner thigh, only to caress the sensitive skin there through Bruce's pants. "Tell me."





	If you only knew

**Author's Note:**

> If you were so kind to give this fic a try, thank you so much ^^
> 
> Bonus point if u find the reference to Heath Ledger's Joker :D (It's somewhere at the end btw)
> 
> Author was listening to For your entertainment by Adam Lambert
> 
> Cause I think this song totally fits my fic, especially the part
> 
> "Do you know what you got into?  
> Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
> 'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
> I'm here for your entertainment  
> I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
> You thought an angel swept you off your feet..."
> 
> Enjoy ^^

* * *

Bruce didn't understand why Jeremiah was making himself suffer by reading Jerome's diary. He probably just couldn't accept that he's dead. Or maybe he missed him. It's weird, yes, but he was his twin after all. Even though they hated each other, there was a bond between them that only twins can have. Maybe looking at the diary - however sick it was - gave Jeremiah some comfort. But it was still dangerous for him to have it. The things written and drawn on those pages were slowly pushing him towards madness. Bruce couldn't allow that. 

 

He looked at Jeremiah and put a hand on the diary, stopping him from looking at it. Jeremiah lifted his head, glancing at Bruce's face in surprise. 

 

"Your brother's dead, Jeremiah." Bruce whispered in a reassuring tone, hand still resting on the open diary. "It's time for you to come out of this bunker and join the world."

 

Jeremiah was staring at Bruce's face with tears in his eyes. Bruce returned his gaze, keeping his brown eyes locked on Jeremiah's green ones. After taking a deep breath, Jeremiah galnced away, trying to collect his thoughts.

 

"Yes. Yes, he's dead." He said, barely audible, while closing the diary. "I still have trouble believing it." He pushed the book to the other side of the table then returned to his previous position; hands on the table, keeping his weight on them. 

 

Bruce and Jeremiah looked at each other again, not saying a word. There was a sudden tension between them, the only sounds in the quiet room was their breathing that was getting heavier with every second. Bruce placed his right hand on top of Jeremiah's, making the older man gasp quietly. "I'm here, Jeremiah. And you can count on me, no matter what." Bruce whispered while taking a step closer to the other. Jeremiah took his own step too, lifting Bruce's hand and holding it tightly. They were now only inches apart, sharing the same warm breath. "You know that, right?" The younger boy asked, his lips almost brushing Jeremiah's.

 

"Yes." He breathed out. "God, yes." Unable to hold himself any longer, he pushed his lips against Bruce's before starting to move them slightly. It was gentle and sweet, both of them enjoying the softness of the other's lips. They found the perfect rythm and kissed like they were lifetime-lovers. Jermiah was the first one to let go of the other's hand, bringing both of his palms to softly cup the boy's face. Bruce put his hands on Jeremiah's hips, pulling him closer until their bodies were flush against each other. Both of them gasped as they felt the other's bulge press against their own.

 

Jeremiah licked at Bruce's bottom lip and the boy willingly opened his mouth. The older man slid his tongue inside, taking control. One of Jeremiah's hands ran through the boy's hair, gripping it slightly, not enough to hurt but just enough so he could turn both of them, pinning Bruce against the table. Jeremiah started grinding against the boy, earning a deep-throated moan from him. He moved his hands to grab Bruce's and pinned them against the table. The boy tried to move his hands just to test how strong Jeremiah's grip is, expecting to be able to break free easily. To his surprise, he could barely move them. Jeremiah was much stronger than he appeared, Bruce noted to himself. Suddenly, he felt very hot. 

 

With Jeremiah keeping him stuck between his body and the table, unable to free his arms, Bruce realized that he was now giving up all control, letting Jeremiah do anything he wanted to him. He was completely at the older man's mercy. Jeremiah kissed him deeply before pulling away, his forehead resting against Bruce's. They both looked like a mess; all sweaty and panting, minds foggy with lust. Their bodies were flush against each other, lips only inches apart.

 

"Bruce, we can't do this. We have to stop..." Jeremiah whispered, almost inaudibly, as if he didn't want Bruce to hear. The boy was so pure and innocent. He didn't want to be the one to ruin him. "We can't, please, Bruce." Bruce was staring at his face intently before capturing his lips in a messy kiss; it was all teeth and tongue, filled with need, desire. And this was the most arousing kiss Jeremiah's ever shared with anyone yet. It took all his willpower to place his hands on the boy's shoulders and push him away. He was panting and he couldn't think straight, but he still tried. If the boy complied and moved away, it could all be over. But if he kept pushing... Jeremiah was sure he would break. "Bruce! We. Can't. Do. This."

 

Bruce thought for a moment, then flashed Jeremiah his most innocent smile. "We can't do  _what_?" He lifted his right hand and placed it on the man's chest. Bruce held Jeremiah's gaze while slowly moving his hand down the man's front, feeling his muscles through his shirt. He examined Jeremiah's face as the man opened his mouth in a silent moan. "Do  _this_?" He asked before grabbing Jeremiah through his pants, adding a slight pressure. Jeremiah moaned, one of his hands gripping the table, his other one clinging onto Bruce's shoulder. 

 

"Bruce, I-" Jeremiah's sentence was cut short as Bruce started stroking him. The boy watched him as he closed his eyes, his breathing quick. "God..." he breathed out, all coherent throughts leaving his head. 

 

"Tell me to stop and I will stop." Jeremiah knew he should tell him to stop. Tell him to leave. Now. But Bruce's warm hand felt so good on him. He applied just enough pressure not to hurt but to keep a firm grip on him. God, he felt so good. His mind went blank, desire taking over him.

 

"Bruce..." he whispered, his eyes still shut, his head hanging low between his shoulders.

 

"What?" Bruce teased, squeezing the now trembling man. "I didn't quite catch that." He chuckled, causing Jeremiah to lift his head and look Bruce dead in the eye. His pupils were blown, black consuming green and Bruce's breath hitched. He claimed Bruce's lips again, his hand that was resting on the boy's shoulder now holding his throat. Bruce groaned into the kiss, making Jeremiah grind against him again, pushing him even stronger into the table. "Jeremiah, fuck!"

 

Jeremiah moaned and grabbed Bruce's shoulders again, pulling him away from the table and turning him around. The boy let out a surprised sound as Jeremiah slid his hand up his spine, until he reached the back of Bruce's neck and pushed down. Hard. "My god, Bruce, you're so beautiful like this." Bruce whimpered at the praise, bringing his hands up to rest them next to his head. "Bruce..." Jeremiah whispered, burying his face in the boy's neck. "Bruce, if you want to stop, if you're not ready, tell me now, because..." He inhaled Bruce's scent and let out a shaky breath. The boy smelled like sweet cologne and sweat, an erotic mix that made Jeremiah's heart beat faster. "...if we go any further, I'm not sure I can stop."

 

Bruce noticed how many times Jeremiah says his name. But the way he says it... it's filled with affection, want. Not just a simple, lust-filled whisper that screames 'I want to fuck you'. It had meaning in it. He said it as if talking to a lover, craving not only his body but his heart too. It made Bruce feel like he had butterflies in his stomach. "Jeremiah, please..." Bruce whimpered, unable to put his thouhts in words.

 

"What do you want, Bruce?" Jeremiah asked, his left hand moving down the boy's side and making it's way down his leg, stopping on his inner thigh, only to caress the sensitive skin there through Bruce's pants. "Tell me." Jeremiah moved his other hand through the boy's short hair, gripping it slightly, so he could turn Bruce's head to the side, baring the boy's neck. He placed a small kiss on his pale skin before speaking again in a low voice. "Tell me anything, Bruce, and I'll do it." He promised before placing his lips on Bruce's neck, licking and sucking on the skin gently, making Bruce moan. 

 

He really didn't make it easier for the boy to speak. Or think. Or breathe, really. He took a deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts and not think about how good Jeremiah's warm mouth felt against his sensitive skin. It made him wonder how good it would feel somewhere else and finally managed to choke out something. "Feel you." He whimpered. "I want to feel you." Jeremiah sucked a bit harder on his pulse point and Bruce started trembling. "Please, Jeremiah, let me feel you."

 

Jeremiah groaned into his ear and moved his hand from the boy's thigh to his crotch. "Say my name again." The older man demanded in a strict yet gentle voice and Bruce had to swallow before obeying.

 

"Jeremiah." Bruce whispered while Jeremiah started stroking him, slowly. 

 

"Again." Jeremiah said again, his grip tightening in Bruce's hair. 

 

"Jeremiah!" Said the boy, a bit louder this time, voice filled to the brim with desire. 

 

"God, my name sounds so fucking good from your mouth." Jeremiah said breathlessly, pulling Bruce up from the table just enough so he could take the boy's sweater and shirt off. He dropped it to the floor next to them and Bruce felt goosebumps appear as the air hit his skin. The older man loosened his tie in a hurry but instead of letting it fall to the ground, he put it over Bruce's head, positioning it on his neck so he could hold it. He pulled Bruce back against his body, kissing him. It was an awkward position but none of them cared, lost in each other's warmth. After a while Jeremiah pulled back, leaving Bruce whimpering at the loss. He started hastily unbuttoning his shirt, some of the buttons falling to the floor with a quiet sound. Bruce couldn't stop himself from tuning around and the pace of his heartbeats speeded up as he saw the lean figure of Jeremiah. His skin was pale and he had quite visible abs which didn't really fit his nerdy image.

 

"Fuck, Jeremiah, you're..." He didn't know how to finish his sentence, but there was no need for it anyway. Jeremiah blushed at the words and chuckled, a warm smile appearing on his face. He stepped close to Bruce again, running one of his hands up the boy's arm and turned the tie around so he could have a proper grip on it. He leaned in and bit Bruce's bottom lip a little bit harder than before. The boy enjoyed the feeling of pain mixing with pleasure and groaned into Jeremiah's mouth. The man gave Bruce a little kiss before pulling Bruce's mouth to his neck. The boy complied, placing messy kisses on Jeremiah's neck. He sucked hard at one point, leaving a red mark there that would surely turn into a dark shade of purple later on. Bruce licked at the bruise, shoothing the skin a bit. Jeremiah groaned deep from his throat and pulled on the tie harder, his other hand moving to Bruce's bulge yet again. 

 

"Bruce, your fucking mouth, god..." Jeremiah whispered under his breath. Bruce smiled a bit and licked a line up to Jeremiah's ear, biting his earlobe, harder than intended. "Fuck!" Jeremiah yelped, his grip on the tie tightening again. 

 

"Oh, sorry..." Bruce apologized mockingly, biting the man's ear again, making Jeremiah hiss. "Did that hurt?" He chuckled against the side of the man's face. He found himself being pushed back a bit, so Jeremiah could look at his face. He locked their lips roughly, his grip on the boy's crotch tightening slightly. After a few minutes of enjoying the other's mouth on their own, Jeremiah finished the kiss with a hard bite on Bruce's bottom lip, drawing a little blood. 

 

"It did, indeed." He mumbled, licking away the red liquid from the boy's lips. "I have to admit, Bruce, I've never thought you would be so naughty." Jeremiah chuckled, swollen lips turning up to a small smile that made Bruce's knees weak. The boy gave him a wicked smile of his own, placing his hands on Jeremiah's hips.

 

"How could I make it up to you?" Bruce whispered and Jeremiah's smile widened. It reminded Bruce a bit of Jerome, but he pushed that thought aside. They were twins after all. The man grabbed Bruce's hands and spinned them around, so Jeremiah's hips were pushed against the table. He tugged slightly at the boy's arms, a sign for Bruce to get on his knees. He hesitated a bit though. Not because he didn't want this, fuck, of course he did. But given that he's never been with a man, this whole thing was... new. Jeremiah noticed that Bruce tensed a bit, giving him a warm little smile. "I'm sorry, I just haven't... I've never--"

 

"You know what?" Jeremiah asked, dropping to his knees before the boy. Bruce's eyes widened in surprise. "I'll show you." The boy's breath hitched as he understood what Jeremiah was offering. He nodded silently, mouth agape. The man licked his lips and unbuckled Bruce's belt. The boy ran his hands through Jeremiah's red hair, enjoying the softness of it. His pants were unbuttoned and slowly pulled down along with his boxers. He shuddered as cold air met his hot skin. Jeremiah looked in his eyes as he licked on the underside of his cock before taking him completely in his mouth. 

 

"Fuck..." Bruce moaned as Jeremiah started to bob his head, and the boy could feel himself hit the back of his throat. Fuck, this had to be the hottest thing Bruce has ever seen. Jeremiah, half-naked on his knees before him, his hand tangled in the man's hair, their eyes locked during the whole thing. Jeremiah started sucking slightly and Bruce was almost over the edge. He thought that he wouldn't last long, but didn't expect his orgasm to hit him so quickly. The man started to move faster and Bruce completely lost it. "Jeremiah, I'm gonna--" He couldn't finish his sentence as pleasure washed over him and he came in Jeremiah's mouth. Bruce expected him to spit it out but the man swallowed every drop and Bruce was transfixed on his throat as he watched Jeremiah's adams apple move. "Holy shit..."

 

Jeremiah wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grinned at Bruce. The boy was panting and trembling and god, he was fucking beautiful. The man stood up and kissed Bruce deeply, so the boy could taste himseld on his tongue. It was a strange yet not at all unwelcomed taste. "Wanna try?" Jeremiah asked, a mischevious smile decorating his lips, which appeared strangely red now. Bruce couldn't care less though. He slowly got on his knees, his hands holding Jeremiah's hips. With shaking hands he opened the man's pants, pulling them down when he felt Jeremiah's hand in his hair, tugging on it slightly and he looked up. "Relax." Whispered Jeremiah and Bruce could only nod. He closed his eyes and leaned in, mouthing the man through his boxers. Jeremiah let out a shaky breath as he felt Bruce's warm mouth on himself, his grip on the boys hair getting a bit tighter. Jeremiah let the boy have his fun before mumbling "Take me out." Bruce - with still trembling hands - pulled down his briefs. 

 

Oh, shit, okay, Jeremiah was a bit much bigger than he expected. Bruce froze for a moment before mimicking Jeremiah's movements and dragged his tongue along him. Jeremiah whimpered and this little sound encouraged Bruce to go on. He slowly slipped Jeremiah into his mouth as far as he could, sucking a bit. "Bruce, god..." The boy started to move his head and Jeremiah's eyes were locked on Bruce's lips as he disappeared between them. He was enjoying the warmness of the boy's mouth for a bit before choking out "Try to move a bit faster." And Bruce complied instantly. Jeremiah groaned, gripping Bruce's hair a bit tighter now, needing every piece of his endurance not to just take control and fuck the boy's mouth. He didn't want to rush things, though, he would have plenty opportunities for that later if everything goes according to plan. Jeremiah was near the edge when he pulled Bruce off of him, grabbing the tie around the boy's neck and pulled him up.

 

Bruce let out a surprised sound and Jeremiah could see the question is his eyes. He softly kissed him and turned them around, lifting the boy so he could sit on the table. Jeremiah pulled his pants and boxers off him completely, throwing them on the ground, then he did the same with his own ones. Both of them were completely exposed now, their bodies completely free for the other to see. Jeremiah slowly moved his hands up Bruce's thighs, parting his legs slowly. He moved to stand between them and both of them let out a moan as their erections brushed together. Bruce was still a bit tense from both anticipation and fear. Still trembling slightly, he put his hands on Jeremiah's face, brushing their lips together. "Are you sure you are ready for this, Bruce?" Jeremiah asked under his breath, hands caressing Bruce's thighs. Of course he was hoping that the boy would say yes, but he didn't want to push him to do something he wasn't ready for. He wanted Bruce to think that he could trust him no matter what. Wanted him to think that he'd nothing like Jerome; not a sadist. If he only knew the truth. Jerome's spray didn't affect his personality, it only made some not too appealing personality traits stronger. It made some sounds in his head louder. The ones telling him to cause pain were almost screaming, but he's nothing if not a good actor. He won't let this show. Yet. He patiently waited for Bruce's answer, not surprised by the boy's uncertainity. It was him first time, after all. But definitely not his last. 

 

Bruce took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Yes." He said, his words barely audible. "Yes, I'm ready." Jeremiah didn't wait any longer, he pulled out on of the drawers and took out a bottle of lube. It made him think of one page in Jerome's diary, where the psychopath wrote down how he would use blood as lube. It sent a shiver down his spine. Was it because he found this idea disgusting or exciting, he didn't know. 

 

He put a great amount of it in his right hand. "Lie down and relax." He said to Bruce and the boy obeyed. Just as he obeyed Jeremiah's every word. The man felt very hot, thinking about what else Bruce would do for him. He moved his hand to the boy's arse and slowly circled a finger around his hole. The boy jumped slightly at the new feeling. "This is gonna feel strange first." Jeremiah whispered, pushing his finger in slowly and heard the boy hiss. "But it will be more enjoyable with time." The man reassured him and slowly started to move the finger in and out. Bruce shut his eyes when Jeremiah added another one. He scissored the boy, preparing him so the boy too could enjoy what was about to come. (No pun intended) He started moving them a bit faster before adding a third one and he could hear Bruce's breath hitch with every move. "Relax, Bruce." He leaned over Bruce and gently kissed him on the lips. He kept his face just above Bruce's while pulling out his fingers and pouring some more lube in his hand. He stroked his cock a few times before positioning himself. His other hand caressed Bruce's face, giving him a feeling of safety. "Take a deep breath." Jeremiah wasn't sure if he said that to the boy or himself. Either way, both him and Bruce took a breath which seemed to stuck in their lungs as Jeremiah gently pushed in the tip, earning a quiet whine from the boy. Both of his hands went to grab the boy's shoulders, holding on for dear life, forcing himself not to just roughly thrust into the boy and fuck him sensless. No, he'll have time for that later. 

 

He pushed in all the way in a maddeningly slow pace, listening to Bruce's hisses and quickening breathing. When he was all the way in, he stopped and let out the breath he was holding until now. "Bruce, fuck..." He whimpered and started to move slowly. He didn't move out all the way though, giving the boy a bit more time to adjust to his lenght. Face to face, they were sharing the same breath, only Jeremiah's eyes open, examining Bruce's face; his mouth was open in a silent... was it a scream or a moan? Maybe a mix of these two, either way, the look extasy was undeniable. 

 

"Please, Jeremiah..." Bruce choked out before swallowing hard. A tear rolling down the side of his face; this was all too much and yet not enough. "Please, more." Jeremiah stared at him for a moment, surprise obvious on his face, but with his eyes still closed, Bruce couldn't see it. The man didn't expect Bruce to say something like this. He expected him to say 'stop' or something, but not this. This was an incredibly pleasant surprise. Before Bruce could change his mind, Jeremiah pulled out all the way and thrust into the boy with such force that Bruce saw stars. He then picked up a fast pace, pounding into the boy, so they were both lightheaded. When Jeremiah managed to gain back some self-control, he grabbed Bruce and started stroking him in a pace that matched the rythm of his thrusts.

 

When he felt that familiar warmth starting to grow inside him, Jeremiah leaned next to Bruce's ear. "I want you to come with me, Bruce." He whispered breathlessly, and the boy nod his head. Jeremiah stilled inside Bruce and in the same time felt the boy spill his seeds on his hand. 

 

Bruce felt himself being filled and he groaned at the sensation. Jeremiah collapsed on top of him. Their hair messy, breathing hard and body glistening with sweat, both of them kept quiet, trying to clear their still foggy minds. Jeremiah was the first one to do so; he pulled out of Bruce, giving the boy a quick kiss on the lips before walking to the other end of the table to get some tissues. Bruce sat up with not little trouble, hissing a bit. "Here, let me help you." Jeremiah offered, cleaning down the boy's belly and thighs, then himself too. He watched Bruce get dressed and then did the same. Bruce was still standing in front of the table and Jeremiah went to stand before him, placing his forehead on the boy's. "Bruce, I have to tell you something..." He whispered, avoiding eyecontact with Bruce. 

 

"What is it? Are you okay?" Bruce asked quietly, concern obvious in his voice. Jeremiah took a deep breath and forced himself to look the boy in the eye. Or at least made it look like he had to force himself to do so. Without telling this to Bruce, his plan wouldn't work.

 

"Jerome... I mean his insanity gas..." Jeremiah said, pushing down the urge to laugh, instead trying to look sad and broken. "He sprayed me with it. After he died. 'A special mixture just for you, brother.' - he said. His final trap for me." Jeremiah's voice broke at some words and he was surprised what a good actor he was. The urge to laugh was growing with every second.

 

Bruce tensed a bit, suddenly scared. "Does this mean that you're..." The boy struggled to find the right words. "You're... insane now too? Does it have the same effects on you as on the others?" Bruce was afraid that he would lose Jeremiah. He couldn't. The boy placed his hands on Jeremiah's face, caressing him. A tender gesture from the boy who didn't even suspected what he'd gotten himself into.  _You'll see._ Jeremiah thought to himself, stopping himself from grinning.

 

"No, I don't think so..." He whispered and he sounded so terrified that he even surprised himself. "I just... just can't stop seeing him. I heard that he's followers are causing trouble again. He can't be dead. He's controlling them from the shadows. Telling them what to do, Bruce." A single tear escaped his eyes and then came the answer he was waiting for all along:

 

"What if I can prove to you that he's dead?" Oh, poor, näive Bruce. Of course you can.

 

"How?" He looked into Bruce's eyes, trying to look curious. As if he didn't already know the answer.

 

"I'll take you to his grave." And... Here. We. Go. "Show you where he's buried."

 

"Do you think that would help?" Jeremiah whispered, the urge to smile almost impossible to ignore. 

 

"Yes. Definitely." Bruce answered quickly. 

 

"Then I'll do my best." Jeremiah gave him a little smile and got a kiss in return. Bruce's phone buzzed, showing a message from Alfred.

 

"I gotta go. Tomorrow, we go and I'll show you there's nothing to be afraid of." Oh, if you only knew, Bruce. If you only knew. 

 

"Thank you." Jeremiah pulled Bruce into a hug, kissing him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow." Jeremiah called for Ecco, who lead Bruce out of the maze, the man watching them on his cameras.

 

"I meant it, Brucie. Thank you." He whispered into the empty room, and laughed like he's never laughed before.

 

Laughed like Jerome used to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know... Told ya that there would be a dark turn at the end, didn't I?
> 
> I mean, every time I try to write a fluffy fic it turns into a lip-biting, please-give-me-more kinda fic, just like this one, soooo... yeah.
> 
> Did u find the reference, huh ? Only those who know all of Heath's lines by heart will know iiiit ^^
> 
> Comments, kudos, feedbacks are obviously appreciated
> 
> Hope this fic gives y'all nice dreams if u know what I mean ;) U know, cause smut and... no ? Okay, I'll shut up 
> 
> Love y'all


End file.
